Rain
Perfil *'Nombre artístico: '''Rain / Bi (비)'thumb|324px' *'Nombre verdadero:' Jung Ji Hoon (정지훈) *'También conocido como:' **'Occidente:' Rain **'Japón:' Pi **'China:' Yu *'Profesión:' Cantante, Actor, Modelo, Bailarín y Productor *'Fecha de nacimiento:' 25-Junio-1982 (31 Años) *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Seúl, Corea del Sur *'Estatura: 1.85cm *'''Peso: 75kg *'Grupo sanguíneo:' O *'Signo zodiacal:' Cáncer *'Signo chino:' Perro *'Agencia:' J.Tune Camp (Propietario), Cube Entertainment (Actual), William Morris (U.S.A) *'Fan Club:' Cloud *'Color Fanclub:' Plomo Dramas *Fugitive (KBS2, 2010) *A Love to Kill (KBS2, 2005) *Banjun Drama (SBS, 2005) *Full House (KBS2, 2004) *Sang Doo, Let's Go To School (KBS2, 2003) *Orange (SBS, 2002) Sitcom Películas *The Prince (2014) *R2B: Return to Base (2012) *Ninja Assassin (2009) *Meteoro-Speed Racer (2008) *I'm a Cyborg, But That's OK (2006) Programas De Televisión *Rain Effect ( Reality Show de su propia vida- Mnet) *1 Night 2 Days *Stong Heart *Family Outing (Ep. 21 y 22) *Happy Together *AOS con MBLAQ *Kpop HOT: Rain (Documental Discovery Channel) *ABC Entertainment Forecast (Programa USA) Colaboraciones *If you want a lover - G.NA *Things I Would Like To Do If I Had A Lover - G.NA Anuncios Publicitarios 2008 *CLEAR for Men (Asia) *Miiow Sports (Japón) *KB Card Leather Style (con Lee Hyo Ri) *Nikkon CoolPix S600 (Corea) *[Telecom|Sk Telecom (Corea con Yoo In Young) *Anycall Samsung (con Victoria Song) (Corea / China) 2007 *LG's Pc y Monitor, "Xpion" y "Flaton" (toda Asia) *KB Star Card (Corea) *Clear Men (Islas Filipinas /Singapur /Malasia) *Calvin Klein Jeans (Korea) *(2006) PEPSI Commercial ( with Christina Aguilera) Discografia 'Corea' 'Albums' {| border="1" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" class="article-table" style="width: 500px; " {| class = "wikitable collapsible collapsed" ! style="text-align: center; background-color: rgb(0, 153, 255); "|'Album' ! style="text-align: center; background-color: rgb(0, 153, 255); "|'Informacion' ! style="text-align: center; background-color: rgb(0, 153, 255); "|'Lista de canciones' |- | style="text-align:center;"|140px | style="text-align:center;"|Vol.1 ~ Bad Guy Fecha de lanzamiento: 28-Abril-2002 | #Intro # Ak su Handshake # Na ppeun nam ja Guy  #Na Me  #Ik suk chi an a seo Get Used to It #Baby baby #An nyeong ee ran mal dae shin of Saying Goodbye # Neo cheo reom (Featuring bada) Like You # Na ron an doe ni (Featuring Hooni Hoon, Ho In Chang) not Me?  #Wae Why? # What's Love featuring Danny, Lexy, 별 and JYP |- | style="text-align:center;"|140px | style="text-align:center;"|Vol.2 ~ How To Avoid The Sun Fecha de lanzamiento: 16-Octubre-2003 | #2003.10.16 #알면서 - You Already Knew #난 또 니가 좋은거야 - Why Do I Love You Again #왜 하필 - How Come #나에게 너는 - I to You #너마저 - Even You #내가 유명해지니 좋니 - Do You Love Me Or My Fame #태양을 피하는 방법 Mix - Ways To Avoid The Sun #화성에서 온 남자 금성에서 온 여자 - Me #아쉬운 빈 공간 - The Empty Space #안녕이란 말대신 Remix - Instead of Goodbye #태양을 피하는 방법 - Ways To Avoid The Sun #태양이 떠도 - Even When The Sun Rises |- | style="text-align:center;"|140px | style="text-align:center;"|Vol.3 ~ It's RAINing Fecha de lanzamiento: 08-Octubre-2004 | #Hago Shipeossdeon Mal (Words I Wanted to Say) # It's Raining   #I do # Familiar face   #11 days   #Quiz   #My groove   #Nan # Biggest thing   #Wanna talk   #But I love you   #Chajayo Find You # No no no   #To you   #I love you |- | style="text-align:center;"|140px | style="text-align:center;"|Vol.4 ~ Rain's World Fecha de lanzamiento: 14-Octubre-2006 | #Rain's World # I'm coming (Feat. Tablo) # With u # In my bed 누웠던 침대 # Not a single day 하루도 # Casiopeia (Feat. Im Jung Hee) (feat. 임정희)  #Him & Me (Feat. Dynamic Duo) #Don't stop   #Touch Ya (Feat. TaeWon 태완. K.A.C-Luv)   #Move on   #Oh Yeah (Feat. Al)   #Friends (Feat.Tigher JK)   #To My Friends (Outro)  #Na 나 (B-Garage Remix) |- | style="text-align:center;"|140px | style="text-align:center;"|Vol.5 ~ Rainism Fecha de lanzamiento: 15-Octubre-2008 | #My Way (Intro)   #Rainism # Only You   #Love Story  #사랑이라는 건 Love Is) #내 여자 Girl # You # Fresh Woman  #더 끌려 (Feat. 태완 A.K.A C-Luv) # 고개 돌려   #9월 12일 12 # My Way # Rainism Remix |- | style="text-align:center;"|140px | style="text-align:center;"|Rainism ~ Asian Especial Version Fecha de lanzamiento: 15-Octubre-2008 Idioma:'' 'Japones, Chino, Ingles | #15 Rainism (Chinese Ver.) #16 Love Story 0912......After (Chinese Ver.) #17 Rainism (English Ver.) #18 Love Story 0912......After (English Ver.) #19 Rainism (Japan Ver.) #20 Love Story (Japan Ver.) |- | style="text-align:center;"|140px | style="text-align:center;"|Bi Rain - Back To The Basic '''Fecha Lanzamiento: 06-Abril-2010 | #널 붙잡을 노래 #Hip Song #One #똑같아 (Same) #Love Song (English Version) |- | style="text-align:center;"|140px | style="text-align:center;"|비 정규 6집 6. Fecha de lanzamiento: 07-enero-2014 | #비 정규 (Rain Effect) #30 SEXY #LA SONG #어디 가요. 오빠 (Feat. Hyun Ah) #마릴린 먼로 (Marilyn Monroe) #차에 타봐 #Superman #알아버렸어 #Dear Mama Don't Cry #30 SEXY (East4a Deeptech Mix) |} 'Repackage' 'Single' 'Japón' 'Album' 'Singles' Premios Curiosidades *'Debut:' El 13 de Mayo de 2002 como cantante, con su primer álbum Bad Guy / 나쁜 남자. * Familia: '''Padre y una hermana menor llamada Hanna. * '''Mejor Amigo en el presente: el actor Kim Kwang Min . Se conocieron en la secundaria. * Fanclub: Clouds *'Educación:' Universidad Kyung Hee (Departamento de Música Post Moderna). *'Talentos:' Actuación, Baile, coreógrafo, diseñador y empresario *'Idiomas: '''Inglés, coreano y japones. *Le gustan las chicas de doble personalidad, lindas en el dia pero sexys en la noche. *Una vez esperó fuera de la casa de una chica, durante toda la noche, sólo para poder verla, ya que le gustaba. Eso para él es verdadero amor. *Aunque su nombre artistico es solo Rain, o Bi (Significando ambos lluvia), entre los fans extranjeros suele ser llamado Bi Rain, o Rain Bi, lo que es un error común nacido de las traducciones de sus noticias o canciones, en las que se le solía nombrar como Bi (Rain) o Rain (Bi). Con el tiempo los fans omitieron los paréntesis. *Le tiene miedo a los pulpos. *Destesta por sobretodas las cosas hacer ejercicios. Apesar de tener buen cuerpo el confiesa que no le agrada ejercitarse. *Es considerado uno de los solistas más importantes no sólo de Corea del Sur, sino de toda Asia. * Rain es el primer artista masculino coreano en ganar los premios Singer Rookie Award, Drama Rookie Award, y Movie Rookie Award, correspondientes a su debut en la musica, actuacion en dramas, y actuacion en peliculas, respectivamente. *Dicen que Junho de 2PM se parece mucho a Rain. *Rain odia utilizar ropa interior, y de ahí la razón de tener pánico a que se le rompan sus pantalones. Dice que usa ropa interior sólo para campañas promocionales, ya que ésta le impide moverse bien y hace unas marcas poco estéticas en los pantalones. *Se rasura todo el cuerpo *Bi, durante su gira '"RAINY DAY 2005 Tour", comenzada en Seúl realizó una actuación exclusiva en el Madison Square Garden (Nueva York) de 2 horas de duración. *Su 2ª gira asiática se llamó '''Rain's Coming Tour. Ésta se inició en Seúl (Corea del Sur) en Diciembre de 2006. *Su 4º álbum, "I'm Coming", salió al mercado internacional el 16 de Octubre de 2006. *Estuvo trabajando con 3LW y otras famosas celebridades americanas el que resultaría ser su debut oficial en los Estados Unidos en el 2007. *Tras la finalización de su último Tour, Rain's Coming Tour, en Junio de 2007, concluyó, así mismo, su contrato con la compañía JYP Entertainment. Se sabe que recibió generosísimas ofertas llevadas a cabo por parte de casi todas las discográficas asiáticas más influyentes. Las cifras sobrepasaron los 10 billones de won. *Tras haber finalizado con JYP Entertaiment,finalmente, creó su propia compañia "J. Tune Entertainment", conocida anteriormente como Rainy Entertainment. Todo ello, sin haber perdido el contacto con sus antiguos mentores y, a su vez, fichó por la agencia William Morris, para su debut internacional. *En 2007 también apareció en el listado de las Personas más hermosas del mundo de la revista People. *Rain fue escogido como parte del elenco de la película de acción y aventura de los hermanos Wachowski, estrenada en el 2008, "Speed Racer (Meteoro la película)". Debutando así en Hollywood como Taejo Togokhan al lado de Emile Hirsch y Christina Ricci. *Ha apadrinado a 3 grupos, tanto en el baile com el canto, estos son 2PM, Wonder Girls y MBLAQ. *La primera banda masculina de su compañía discográfica fueron los "MBLAQ", un grupo de chicos entrenados por el mismo Rain que debutaron en uno de sus conciertos el 9 de Octubre del 2009 *El 26 de Novimbre 2009, se estrenó en Hollywood la pelicula "Ninja assassin" en la cual Bi tiene el papel protagonista. *Actuo en la pelicula "Speed Racer" hecha en Estados Unidos. *Rain hizo historia en los MTV Movie Awards 2010, al convertirse en el primer coreano en ganar en dicho festival y el tercer asiático ganador de un premio MMA después de Jackie Chan y Lucy Liu. *Megan Fox dijo de él que era su chico ideal y que era muy guapo, por lo que lo que le pidió a su manager que contactara con el manager de Rain para concretar una cita. Pero Rain no estaba interesado y no aceptó. *En el 2006 y 2011 fué elegido como una de 'Las 100 personas más influyentes del mundo' por la revista TIME, apareciendo en la lista oficial de la edición impresa; y además, los años 2007, 2008 y 2011 fué elegido como 'La persona más influyente del mundo' en la encuesta on-line de la misma revista. *En Happy Together ''dijo que sólo tarda 5 minutos en ducharse. *Ingresó al servicio militar el 11 de Octubre del 2011, llevando a cabo sus últimos conciertos de '"The Best Show"' en Seúl los días 24 y 25 de Septiembre de ese mismo año, respectivamente. *No pudo participar en las promociones de su pelicula '"R2B Return to Base"' (2012), la cual dejó grabada antes de ingresar a su servicio militar, debido a que a los soldados no se les permite realizar ese tipo de actividades durante su alistamiento. *Rechazó a la actriz estadounidense, ''Megan Fox, ''quien le pidio una cita para conocerlo mejor ya que esta estaba interesada en el actor surcoreano. *Su agencia ha confirmado que mantiene una relación con la actriz y modelo Kim Tae Hee. *Rain completó el día Miércoles, 10 de julio de 2013, a las 8:00 am (Hora de Corea) sus dos años de Servicio Militar. *Realizó su primera presentacion en Tailandia-Bangkok el dia 24 de Agosto de este año, luego de completar el Servicio Militar obligatorio. *Realizó su reunión de fans en Octubre donde se reunieron muchas fans de varios paises como USA, Japón,China. *Se reunieron 6.44 toneladas de arroz en el fanmeeting de Rain que fueron donadas a una Fundación Infantil, esto fue gracias a las fans de diversos países del mundo como Japón, China, USA, Chile, Perú, Tailandia, etc. *Rain ganó el premio al Mejor Artista de Asia en "Bazaar Men's Style Awards 2013". *Actualmente esta realizando una gira de conciertos en Japón "Zepp Tour" que comenzó el 18 de noviembre y finaliza el 28 de noviembre. *Realizó una presentación especial en la premiación de los MAMA 2013, fue la primera presentación que realizo para la TV coreana después de finalizar el servicio militar obligatorio. *Actualmente esta filmando un docu-reality llamado "Rain Effect" que fue anunciado su estreno para Diciembre 2013. *El 19 de Diciembre es lanzado el primer capitulo del nuevo reality show de Mnet llamado "Rain Effect" el mismo nombre del nuevo album de Rain. *Rain anunció que su nuevo disco será lanzado el 06 de Enero del 2014. *Rain actuará nuevamente en una película en Hollywood protagonizada por Bruce Willis programada para el 2014. Su personaje en ''The Prince se llamará Mark. *Se estrenó el 19 de Diciembre el primer capítulo de "Rain Effect" obteniendo una gran audiencia. *Rain Effect es el primer reality show donde podemos ver a Rain en su faceta como artista y como el cuidadano Jung Ji Hoon. Su casa esta rodeada de cámaras dentro y fuera de ella y las cámaras lo siguen a cualquier lugar o país que visite Rain. *El 24 de Diciembre fue revelado el nombre del 6to album de Rain que se llamara Rain Effect. 'Este album constara con 10 canciones como Rain Effect, 30 Sexy y La Song que fueron revelados solo 3 nombres de las canciones de su próximo album. *Rain compuso una canción especial para su difunta madre llamada '"Dear Mama Dont Cry" la letra de esta canción es muy especial para Rain ya que describe todo lo que siente por su amada madre que ya no esta con el. *El 2 de Enero del 2014 Rain lanza su nuevo disco llamado "Rain Effect" llegando a ser numero 1 en ventas. *El 2 de Enero junto con el disco Rain lanza sus 2 MV llamados "30 Sexy" y "La Song" *Rain nos muestra en "La Song" un estilo nuevo de latin-pop que fue alabado por muchos. *El 9 de Enero''' Rain gana su primer premio en "M! Countdown" obteniendo el 1°Lugar. *Rain tuvo una presentación especial en "Showcase de Mnet" presentando 4 de sus nuevas canciones nuevas para sus fans "30 Sexy - La Song - Marilyn Monroe y Dear Mama Dont Cry". *El 10 de Enero '''Rain obtiene su segundo premio en el programa "Music Bank" obteniendo el 1° Lugar con la canción "30Sexy" *Rain Effect llega a ser el N°1 en el chart semanal de Hanteo, Geon y Synnara *Rain lidera en el N°1 en las listas de búsquedas como Naver y Daum. *A 10 días de su lanzamiento el MV de 30 Sexy llega al millon de visitas en youtube. *A 15 días de su lanzamiento el MV de La Song supera el millon de visitas en youtube. *Rain hizo una apareción especial en los premios "Golden Disk Awards" presentandose con 30 Sexy y La Song, a su vez presentó el premio para el "El Mejor Productor" el cual gana su CEO de su propia compañia. Rain recibio el premio en nombre de su CEO junto a B2ST y 4Minute. *Rain es elegido como uno de los "100 rostros mas hermosos del 2013" según "The Independent Critics" ubicandose en el puesto #46. *Rain es nominado en 5 categorias en los World Music Awards en las categorias: Mejor Canción Sexy - Mejor Video Sexy - Mejor Artista Masculino - Mejor Show en vivo - Mejor Artista. *Rain regala a sus fans 300 cafes y pan por el apoyo cuando asiste a las presentaciones de algunos programas en la tv. Rain escribio una nota para sus fans en el cafe tambien regalandoles una pequeña firma como detalle, todo realizado a mano por el mismo Rain. *En Rain Effect podemos ver que Rain no es muy bueno en aparatos domesticos de su propia casa debe siempre acudir a llamar a su hermana menor Hana. *Tiene 2 perros llamados "Sarangy" y "General. *En el capitulo 1 de Rain Effect, Rain prepara una fiesta sorpresa para uno de su bailarines, lo que demuestra la gran union que existe entre Rain y su gran equipo de baile que lo han acompañado casi 8 años de su carrera. *Siempre agradece en todo momento a sus fans y familia por el apoyo incondicional. *En el capitulo 5 de Rain Effect podemos ver como Rain aprende a hornear barras de pan a su vez relleno con sus propias manos para luego ser dado a sus fans como regalos por su apoyo incondicional en su regreso. *Ocupa el puesto # 46 en ''" Los 100 rostros más hermosos del mundo 2013" ''según ''TC Candler. Video TC Candler '' *Rain Effect finalizo con 6 episodios demostrando la vida personal de Rain. *Para finalizar y agradecer a sus fans todo el apoyo Rain realizo un mini concierto cantando sus canciones en versiones mas acusticas y ala vez disfrutar un momento junto a sus fans, bailarines y amigos que tambien estubieron presentes en el publico disfrutando de la presentación especial, este concierto se pudo apreciar en el episodio 6 de "Rain Effect". *Rain realizó una colaboracion especial junto a Tae Jin Ah para las presentaciones de La Song. *Rain está listo para lanzar otro sencillo el 7 de febrero de 2014 llamado "I Love You" *Rain aparecio en el programa "The Superman Returns" compartiendo momentos con la pequeña Sarang hija de su gran amigo el boxeador Choo Sung Hoon. Enlaces *Página Oficial *Página Fanclub Oficial (Korea) *Página Oficial (Japón) *Página Oficial (Alemania) *Perfil (Nate) *HanCinema *Twitter Oficial *Cuenta Oficial en Instagram - ID: 30RAIN Galería Videografía thumb|right|300px|Bi Rain - HipSong (Dance Practice) thumb|300px|left|Rain’s “Busan Woman” Categoría:KActor Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KModelo Categoría:J.Tune Camp Categoría:J. Tune Entertainment Categoría:Cube Entertainment Categoría:KBailarín